Day breakers
by deviousmind25
Summary: "Listen here Dunky. You just can't see how much you love me yet but that's okay I'll help you realize it, whether you like it or not." -(Courtney) a DxG story. Rated M for later chapters. Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

DxG based story but will included a small amount of DxC x(

Chapter 1

Gwen POV:  
Great, since TDA ended things just totally got worse. Like always it's just me, mom and my brother Alex working to support ourselves since my dead beat father left us for some bimbo he found at work. I really could have used that prize money but I couldn't be happier to have that show done with. Everyone, especially that asshole Chris McLain, had issues. I mean sure I had LeShawna and Bridgette but mostly I couldn't stand anyone. The one person I can truly say made all the difference was my best friend Duncan. We always had each others back. We were the outcasts, me the weird goth girl and him the delinquent juvie kid. His look didn't help his case much but I wouldn't change a thing. His neon green Mohawk and black hair, his piercings. Five, Exactly five. His eyebrow, his nose, ears and lip. His style consisted of his punk outfit, red converse and studded choker. He look awesome but there were those who disapproved. I haven't seen him since the show ended but I talk to him everyday. We've grown close and I don't know what I'd do without him. All these things we running through my mind as I sat at the dinner table, just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I exclaimed and went to answer. I looked out the door and saw no one. I stepped out and felt something crumple under my combat boot. It was an envelope, it was white with "GWEN SCOTTS" written in big letters on the front. I turned it over and saw it was sealed with the Total Drama logo.

Fuck.

My heart felt like it dropped out my ass. I couldn't go back to that hell hole. The letter was from none other than satin himself. Chris McLain.

"Dear Campers,  
As you all know the end of TDA was a huge hit and the producers and I felt why end it here! We've renewed all your contracts and are bringing you back for a third season. Now I know your just oozing with excitement.."  
Oh yeah I can't contain my joy I said to myself, words bleeding out sarcasm.  
"And can't wait to be back. So you are to report to the location given at 8am sharp tomorrow morning. See you laters.  
Love, Chris

Ps. If anyone tries to skip out you be hit with a lawsuit bigger than Owen's appetite"

That asshole! What makes him think he can just treat me this way. I went back inside and ran straight to my room, pulled out my phone and immediately texted Duncan.

G: Can you believe this bullshit McLain is pulling ?!  
D: I know -_- that jerk off is gonna wish he was never born  
G: What are we gonna do ? We can't afford a lawsuit that big!  
D: I guess we just have to go and hope that self absorbed douchebag has a little "accident" so we can all leave (;  
G: Haha right an accident ;) like the brakes of his cheap ass car are "defective"

D: You got it Sunshine. (: well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning  
G: ill save you a seat juvie (:  
D: Thanks. Just know if anyone tries to take it ill rearrange their face  
G: ohhhhhh tough guy.  
D: you know it sweetheart

And with that I started to pack my bags and prepared for a morning of misery. At least my best friend will be with me. And of course the one person that will try to keep us apart at all times. The CIT bitch, Courtney.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up this morning and the first thing that comes to mind is "Great another idiotic season". My bags are packed and I am ready. I decide that if we have to go through with this I might as well make myself look presentable for the first day. I choose to wear my black and blue corset top with long sleeves, a black skirt, my fishnet stockings an my favorite pair of combat boots. My hair is still about shoulder length but my streaks were beginning to fade so I dyed them the night before. They are now a brilliant blue. My make up consisted of mascara, eyeliner and blue lipstick. I double checked myself in the mirror and headed out to my car. Since money was right my mom insisted on driving me there so the car wouldn't stay in the lot and she could continue to use it for work. I put in my earphones and began to listen to music by my favorite band Escape the Fate. The closer we got, the more my stomach started to churn. She dropped me off and I seen the bus that was taking me and all the other contestants to meet Chris. I was putting my bags on the bus when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned and immediately jumped into their arms.

"Duncan!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too sunshine" he smirked and placed me back on my feet. He looked the same but in some way more attractive? No stop Gwen that's your best friend.

"Looking good there pasty. I see you have been hiding from the sun" He teased. I playfully smacked his arm and laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Dunky" I replied. He scowled, there's nothing more he hated than being called that. I laughed and he smiled.

"So what's new with you?" He asked.

"Oh you know same old, same old. Mom and Alex have been doing a little better considering she found another job."

"So she's working three jobs now? Damn that's got to bite the big one."  
"Yeah and with me being here, I can't really work and help out. The only reason I came is to try and win that prize money."

"And to see the devilishly handsome stud of the competition" he pointed at himself. "I knew you couldn't resist me" he smiled and wiggled his brows.

"Oh yes! I would have gone mad with out seeing your panty dropping good looks" I rolled my eyes. "Don't let that head of yours swell too much" I giggled.

"Too late" he winked.

"Perv!" I gasped sarcastically. We both laughed. We caught each others eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful teal orbs. I felt like gravity was pushing us closer because when I finally snapped back to reality he was inches away my face.

"But in all seriousness, you look amazing Gwen" he spoke softly. I felt my heart racing. I've never felt like this. I wanted him closer to feel his lips on mine. We were almost to that point when our peace was broken as the bus jumped to a halt and we realized what was happening. We readjusted our positions and began to collect our things to get off.

"Ready for 8 weeks of a living hell?" He chuckled nervously.

"As I'll ever be" I replied.

We proceeded to get of the bus and he helped me with my bags. Sometimes he can be a sweetheart.

"Thanks for the help Dunk."

"No problem sunshine. Anytime." He smiled and then pulled me into another hug. It felt so right like we were made to fit for each other.  
Could I be falling for my best friend?

He pulled back and we continued to smile at each other when there was a ear piercing screech that broke the moment.

"DUNKKYYYY! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH MY BAGS."  
He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"See you later pasty." He winked with a smile and began to walk away.  
"Keep your shorts on princess! I'm coming fuck!"

"What the hell are you doing with the goth freak?" She shouted angrily at him.

"She's my best friend, I can be with her when ever I feel like it." He grunted.

"Oh no you can't! I don't want you anywhere near that boyfriend stealing whore!"

I scowled at her. When was she going to get it through her thick skull that we were just friends. Me and my Duncan, I mean Duncan, were always gonna have each others backs.

They continued to argue. I just went back to getting my bags. What was I thinking, Duncan loved Courtney. I'm just his friend. There's no why he feels the same way.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE HAD IT! You need to choose right now duncan . You can have me, your girlfriend, or that goth bitch! I will not have her apart of my life so choose now!"

I gasped and felt tears begin to well up. No. He couldn't leave me just like that. He wouldn't would he?

I felt like I couldn't breath I was going to lose my Duncan, I mean Duncan, to that fucking witch!

"You know what princess fuck you! Of course I'm going to pick her! I wouldn't give up my Gwen for anything..."

Did he just say his Gwen?

"Especially not a spoiled, self centered, possessive bitch like you! We are done!"

He walked away and left her fuming. She was cussing at the top of her lungs saying he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into and how he'll regret it. He walked towards me and my heart stopped.

"Gwen, can we talk? In private."

He grabbed my hand and began to lead me the other way with him. I glanced back at Courtney who slid her finger across her throat while she mouthed "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" to me.

I wonder what he possibly could say. I mean he just left the love of his life and I feel like its all my fault.  
When we were alone, he faced me and all traces of emotion were gone. I gulped this couldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review review review .**

Chapter 3

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going pop right out of my chest. He just had one of the most dramatic breakups I've ever seen and he looks as if nothing happened.

"Duncan I .." "Shhhh" he pressed his finger to my lips. I waited, analyzing his face for any trace of expression.

" Gwen I don't want you to think this is your fault."

"But Duncan she was mad because of m-.."

"No she was mad because our relationship has been a big shit fest for a while now. All she does is bitch and complain and I've had it. Plus she's a giant pain in the ass." He smiled.

I am really confused but smile because I know my best friend isn't going to become some emotional nutcase.

"Besides I've fallen for someone else"

My smile fades, great now I'm gonna lose him to some other girl who is probably gorgeous and makes him happier than I could.

"That's great duncan, she's one lucky girl. Describe her to me"

"Well she's absolutely beautiful, skin paler than moonlight, enchanting sapphire eyes.."

He grabs my hand and pulls me closer, my heart races.

"Dark raven hair with the most brilliant blue streaks and she is a goth goddess with a pure heart."

"Duncan?" I stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"Gwen, you're my best friend and the most amazing person I've ever met. It just makes me mad that I couldn't see how perfect you were for me sooner."

I smiled, I wanted to jump for joy. He smirked back at me and began to lean closer to my face.

When he was inches away from my lips he whispered "I Love You" and smashed his lips to mine.

It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I was blissed out. I felt the fireworks and butterflies, every cliche feeling that could be named for this moment and I never wanted it to stop. He pecked me one last time then pull back.

"I love you too Duncan" I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Well sunshine looks like you stuck with me for a while." He chuckled  
We walked back towards the rest of the group and were finally greeted by Chris.

"Welcome contestants to another fabulous season. This time around will be bigger, dangerous and full of pure awesomeness accompanied by your handsome host. This is TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"

World tour? Chris turned to present our "jet". It was a giant metal death trap. The propellers were missing panels, the engine was smoking and it had the biggest picture of Chris and his egotistic smile on the sides.

"This is our high class mode of transportation and we will be traveling to the most exotic places in the world, challenges based on the fabulous cultures and amazing outfits for yours truly." He exclaimed with the biggest smile.

Everyone seemed excited as we arrived in cargo hold until Chris' last announcement...

"And by the way, each challenge will have one song that will be performed by each camper."

I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest as did Duncan. Singing, yeah right. Bite me McLain.

"When you hear this sound *bell chime* each of you must sing and if you don't you will be eliminated! So go on and sing"

"Now?" DJ asked

"Yes now!"

"Come fly with us! Come fly with us!" Everyone began to sing. I would have no part in this.

"Girls sing, little birdies sing, Duncans don't sing!" Duncan was furious.

"Duncan sing it lets go!" Courtney sang in a threatening tone. She didn't want him gone because she wouldn't be able to get her revenge.

Cody turned to me and sang "Gwen sing it, don't go"

I couldn't afford to be kicked off so I sucked up my pride and sang  
"Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with usssssss!"

Duncan POV

This asshole seriously expects me to sing, I'd rather swallow my own pocket knife.

"Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with usssssss!" Gwen sang.

Wow.

She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I ain't a softie or nothing but it made my heart melt. That's when I knew I couldn't leave and be away from her.

I scowled at Chris but sang  
"THIS SUCKSSSSSSSSSS!"

And everyone finished with a final "YEAH"  
Fuck singing.

Fuck Chris.

And Fuck this show.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan POV

"Enough singing fruitcakes, and strap yourselves in for our departure to Egypt. Pfft musical numbers worst idea ever. Chris is such an idiot.. Wait why is the PA light still on.. Aww shi-"

I smirked a bit but chef was right Chris has to be the biggest idiot on the face of the earth. I returned to my seat and waited for this dumb ass flight to be over. I glanced across only to see Gwen's beautiful face.

Gwen. She was truly a work of art.

I'm guessing she caught me staring because she blushed slightly.

"See something you like dunk?" She giggled.

"Lots to like pasty" I winked.

"Anyways what happened there, I thought Duncans didn't sing"

"Shut up. That wasn't me giving in, I was just not going to leave you here to rot alone."

"Good because I wouldn't have let you ditch me that easily."

We both laughed and I saw Courtney glaring at us from the corner of my eye.

"The bitch is giving us the stink eye sunshine"

She turned to look at Courtney.

"Well I don't want her psychotic ass to kill one of us so for now let's keep us a secret. And I can't go another season looking like the home wrecking, boyfriend stealing slut."

"You're not a slut Gwen. You're my best friend and everyone knows that. And if anyone says otherwise I'll rearrange their damn face."

"Great so "just friends"?" She smirked.

I grabbed her hand and shook it. I wish someone would try to go against me ill stick my foot so far up their ass they'll have to sleep standing for a month.

The plane finally landed and we unboarded into the blazing heat of Egypt. I swear it was a fucking scorcher. I looked over and saw Harold's nerd ass wearing some hat made of aluminum. What an idiot.

"It's like a giant oven out here." Harold said with an exasperated sigh.

"It might help if your weren't dressed like a giant baked potato." Lashawna argued.

"It helps protect my brain from brain reading technology it's very common in this area GOSH."

"Hey douchebag keep it down, nobody gives a fuck about your stupid theories." I rolled my eyes.

He irritates me to no end.

"Welcome to Egypt, the land of pharaohs and great leaders..." Chris was dressed in a ridiculous pharaoh outfit.

Grade A fag, I swear.

"I call this challenge Pyramid Over Under. All contestants must make it to the other side either under or over the pyramid. Ready, set, GO!"

We all started to run for it. I on the other hand was pulled to a stop when I was grabbed by the choker.

"Argh! What the fuck man do you really want an ass kicking?" I turned to my surprise to see Courtney.

"Dunky did you really think you were going to start without me? Remember we're a team pookums."

Was she serious? This chick is seriously off her knockers.

"The fuck are you talking about? I dumped you remember?!" I yelled at her.

"Oh Duncan I know we said somethings we both regret but I forgive you and know you didn't mean them.."

She quickly tied a rope around my waist while I was distracted by her psycho rant.

Wtf.

I tried to untie it but that chick must have been a Girl Scout. She tied the other end to herself.

"We can get through this because we love each other and working together nothing can stop us."

She gave me the biggest creepiest smile I've ever seen.

Fuck she's finally cracked.

I stared in disbelief.

"Bitch you must be crazy if you think that I am still with you. I hate you we're done."

"Listen here Dunky. You just can't see how much you love me but that's okay I'll help you realize it, whether you like it or not. But if we work together we'll get over much faster"

"Over my dead body!" I swear if I stared at her any harder a hole would burn through her head.

"Oh please Dunky. Rockclimbing was our challenge in CIT training and I would have won if it wasn't for Tiffany Pembler being a lousy partner I would have won."

"I always said tiff was overrated. Oh and that you're a psychotic shit." I spat at her.

"Mock all you want Duncan but my skill will lead us to victory."

I looked up and saw my Gwen struggling to get over.

"Hey Gwen, you going over too?" I shouted at her.

"Working on it!" She yelled while she climbed.

I need to help her and quickly.

"Fine Courtney ill work with you..."

She gave a cocky grin as if she'd won.

"But only if we help Gwen over with us"

She frowned and creased her brows together. She is pissed.

Good stupid bitch.

"Fine! But only because a three person balay is stronger." She growled.

We began to climb until we reached Gwen. She smiled at when she saw me but that smile quickly faded when she seen Courtney.

"Why the fuck is she here?"

I got closer to her and whispered "She's going to get us over and after that we can ditch her."

"I don't know dunk I don't trust that skank."

I tied the rope around her and made sure she was secure.

"Do you trust me pasty?"

"Of course I do honey. It's her I don't trust."

"Then believe me when I say I know what I'm doing."

We started climbing over and that's when the real drama began.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your form is appalling!"

"Gee thanks bitchzilla I was just worrying about that." Gwen replied sarcastically.

This arguing was infuriating, I swear I wanted to jump off the side of the pyramid and see if it'll hang me.

"Can you two shut the fuck up for one minute?! I can't even fucking hear myself think!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Gwen looked at me and hung her head .

"I'm sorry Duncan" she said quietly.

I suddenly felt the guilt wash over me. I didn't mean to hurt my baby girls feelings. I put my fingers under her chin.

"You know I ain't mad at you pasty."

I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Princess just works my motherfucking nerves. I hate having to be around her and she is in complete denial about my breaking up with her. The only girl I need is my beautiful ray of sunshine."

She blushed and I kissed her hand.

"People lets get a move on! Now!"

We started climbing again and once we reached the top, I looked down and seen everyone else had already crossed the line.

Dammit.

With all this fucking drama we come in last.

"IM TELLING YOU WE NEED TO UNTIE!" Gwen screamed in princess' face.

"And I'm telling you it's unsafe!"

Fucking great they're gonna start up again. All of a sudden I hear a small bell chime.

"You said only one song per episode!" I yelled at Chris.

"Well this is a reprieve, so sing or your eliminated!"

After that I saw red. I am going to murder that asshole son of a bitch cunt!

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

I ran straight down the steps dragging Gwen and Courtney by the rope behind me. I could hear each thud they made on the steps but I could care less!

"Two hours of these two squawking and now you expect me to sing?!" I scream straight in his fucking face.

"Dude you have to, it's in your contract."

"BITE ME MCLAIN! FUCK YOU AND THIS SHOW! I QUIT!"

I cut the rope loose and stormed off.

Gwen POV

"BITE ME MCLAIN! FUCK YOU AND THIS SHOW! I QUIT!"

Oh no. OH NO NO NO! He can't quit. He can't just leave me. What have I done.  
I hung my head in shame. I just made him quit.

I chased after him into cargo hold.

Duncan POV

I stormed off into cargo hold. Finally free of this fucking hell hole.

"Duncan! Duncan!"

I turned around to see my pasty, eyes watered and puffy.

Shit I just quit. I forgot I would be leaving her.

What am I gonna do now.


	6. Chapter 6

I absolutely hate seeing my Gwen cry. She ran straight into my arms. I held her as close as I possibly could.

"Duncan! I'm s-so sorry I didn't know I would m-make you quit!" She sobbed.

My heart felt like it was breaking.

"No babe, it's not your fault. Princess was the one driving me insane and that idiot was the one that sent me over the edge. I blanked out. I would never purposely leave you."

"What am I going to do without you. I know I need this money but I need you more."

She continued to cry. I rubbed her back and I felt as if I crushed her whole world. I can't leave my girl but I refuse to stay here and that's when it hit me.

"Gwen come with me."

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You can't be serious duncan. I can't just leave, there's no way no one will notice."

"Sunshine who cares if anyone notices. By the time they do we'll be long gone. I love you and I don't wanna leave you here alone. Come with me."

A small smile spread on her face.

"You really do love me don't you?"

"Of course I do pasty."

She flashed a full smile and took my breath away. Fine I guess you can say she kinda makes me a softie. But say it and you'll be picking your teeth up off the ground.

"Okay dunk. Lets get out of here."

"Okay babycakes!"

I picked her up and spinned her around. She giggled and I couldn't help but smile. Her eyes softened and I leaned close to her lips.

"I'll take care of you babe, trust me."

I softly pressed my lips to hers. The kiss intensified and I licked her lower lip. She granted me access and our tongues intertwined. I love this girl and I'll do whatever I need to so she will be happy.

"Come on let's escape this hell hole. Compared to this place, juvie wasn't all that bad!"

We both laughed.

"Will the losing team and non contestants gather in the elimination room immediately!"

Fuck! We need more time.

**Gwen POV**

"Will the losing team and non contestants gather in the elimination room immediately!"

Oh no. We didn't even make a plan. I kissed duncan on the cheek and he smirked. God I love this man.

"Don't worry Dunk. I'll think of something, just go and leave it to me."

He hugged me and I felt like this could be the last time I hug him for a while.

"Wish me luck sunshine."

He let me go and began to walk towards the elimination ceremony. I have to think of a plan.

Shit.

I need to see him before he goes. I snuck behind the steps where duncan and team victory were seated. I poked his back and he looked down to see me. I placed my finger in front of my lip to warn him to stay quiet. I kept going until I was behind the totem pole next to the open doorway. I felt his stare on me the whole way.

"Welcome players to the first elimination of the season. Team victory since you guys came in last place you are here to vote someone off." Chris exclaimed.

"Uhmm so are we gonna land the plane for the person to leave?" DJ asked.

"Now where's the fun in that?! The player eliminated must take the drop of shame and jump out the open hatch! Duncan since you quit you must automatically make the drop"

"Wtf McLain! You have seriously lost it" Duncan yelled

"Team since Duncan quit I don't feel it necessary to eliminate anyone so you may all return to the cargo hold."

Is he fucking serious!?

"Ezekiel you get to take the drop too!"

Chris threw parachutes to both of them and pushed them towards the door.

Duncan looked at me with a frown. I feel like Chris is trying to ruin my life on purpose.

"Well I'll be seeing you pasty." He kissed me on the cheek.

I felt tears running down my face. I won't lose him now.

I jumped out from behind the pole right before he was about to jump and shouted "EAT SHIT CHRIS!" and grabbed his arm as he jumped.

We both were out of the plane I could see Chris yelling from the plane, he did not look pleased.

Duncan quickly wrapped me in his arms and opened the chute. We were slowly floating down and he had the look of complete astonishment on his face.

"Are you fucking crazy pasty?! "

"Yeah I am about you! You didn't really think I was gonna let you leave without me did you?"

He laughed and kissed me all over my face. I felt like I was on cloud 9, yeah yeah it sounds cheesy but fuck your opinion.

We landed but in a tree. I scowled, great.

**Duncan POV**

"Are you fucking crazy pasty?! "

"Yeah I am about you! You didn't really think I was gonna let you leave without me did you?" She shouted

Damn I love this chick. I kissed every part of her face. I felt fantastic, up until we landed in a tree.

Seriously.

I reached into my pocket and took out my knife. I cut us loose and we fell into a pile of sand.

"Damn pasty you have some balls!" I laughed.

She laughed to and hugged me. I have her and in all honesty, that's all I need.

We stayed like that for a little while. We started walking hand in hand when we heard a siren.

"What the hell is that?" She looked around.

We were approached by a small dune buggie.

"Duncan I'm here to take you back to Canada for the aftermath show. And Gwen, Chris is very unhappy. As soon as we get to the airport you will be flown right back to the show."

That fucker! There's no way he's taking my girl from me.

"What?! No!" Gwen cried

Motherfuckers.


End file.
